


Opposites Attract

by YandereDoesntBiteHard



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cop and Thief, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Multi, Nagito is still obsessed with hope, Nagito is with Despair, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDoesntBiteHard/pseuds/YandereDoesntBiteHard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito is a dangerous thief and Hinata is workaholic cop. Though they are complete opposites will they find a way to attract?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a few people yelling behind as we ran up a flight of stairs. We weren't going to stop since they were the reason we were running in the first place. I started hearing the voices get closer. "Come on Mikan hurry up!" I said to Mikan. She just made a small squeak and tried to run faster but I could tell she was running out of energy. I looked towards the door, it wasn't too far away. "Is Junko coming?" I asked. "Y-Yes." Mikan said out of breath. I got to the roof first, Mikan was close behind. I saw the helicopter close by but not close enough. As were running Mikan fell.

I wasn't sure if it was because of exhaustion or her just being clumsy but no matter what the reason I had to get her back up and running. I turn around and helped her up. "Come on Mikan we got to go." I said. As she started getting up I looked at the helicopter. It still wasn't close enough. "Mikan, we are going to have to jump to the ladder." I told her as I motioned for Junko the bring down ladder. "B-But what if we don't make it?" Mikan asked as she stood up. "Then we don't make it." I said and started running towards the helicopter.

Mikan whined and ran behind me. I saw I was getting closer so I started running faster hopefully giving Mikan enough room the grab on the latter. Once I got to the edge I jumped hoping I made it. I was filled with relief once my hand grabbed the latter. I started climbing up then felt the latter shake once Mikan made it. I kept climbing and laid down on the floor of the chopper exhausted, Mikan laid down by me completely out of breath and sweaty. Since Mikan didn't look she'd be talking anytime soon I guess I'll talk to Junko. "What took you so long?" I asked irritated and out of breath. "Well for your information I was putting on makeup." Junko said. "Why? No one was going see you anyways." I asked. "Well, Nagito, some of us don't look as great you do~!" Junko said and grabbed my hand and rubbed it with her thumb.

I weakly pulled my hand away. "Talk about me one more time and I'll kill you." I said. "You say that all the time and you never do~!" Junko said smiling. "I will eventually." I said and finally sat up just to see her face smiling back at me. She is so irritating. She really knows how to get on my nerves, and I hate it. I sighed and looked at Mikan. "Mikan, are you okay? Do you want any water?" I asked slightly worried about her.

"W-Water would be nice." Mikan said. "Junko, can I have a bottle of water?" I asked. "Sure." Junko said and handed me a bottle of water. I opened it and handed it to Mikan Who almost drank the whole thing in one gulp. "How dare you spread your hope to the next despair queen!" Junko said. "I'm not spreading anything. I'm just making sure she doesn't die of dehydration." I said. "Well if she did at least she'd die with despair." Junko said under her breath. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window as Mukuro flown us home.

 

Hajime's P.O.V

I chased after the two thieves as fast as I can. One of them looked like she was getting slower which made me smirk a bit. Then I realised the door was getting closer which made me a little worried till I remembered we were going to the roof. 'Where do they plan on going?' I thought. Once they made it to the roof I saw a black and white helicopter very close to the building. Was that how they planned on getting away? I growled and ran faster. I was not going to let them get away. As I started running I saw the girl fall and the boy stopped running and try to help her. I smiled, 'I'll definitely get them this time.'

Then I say the boy motion for the helicopter and I saw a ladder slowly start to drop. What are they thinking? They couldn't really think of jumping to that ladder, could they? I started running faster, even if they did I'm not going to let them get away. I saw the guy run faster and jump off the roof then grab on to the ladder. I was close to them. So close! Just as I tried to grab the girl's arm she jumped grabbing on to the ladder. I stopped almost falling off the edge.

I was so close. I watched as they flown away. I thought about jumping and grabbing the ladder but even if I did they had of the most dangerous criminals in the world with them. I wouldn't last a second in there. I fell to my knees, out of breath and exhausted. As they got farther the rest of my team started to run towards me half of them started shooting at the helicopter. They should know as well as I do that that helicopter is bullet proof. I growled and punched floor. I was so close. My partner, Chiaki Nanami, walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Hinata. We'll get them next time." She said.

This was the fifth time she said this. The fifth time I failed to catch them. "I was so close this time." I said angrily. After a few minutes, me and the rest my team went back down the stairs and to our cars to inform our boss that I failed again. Chiaki had decided to drive saying "I wasn't allowed to drive while I was angry." "I was so close." I said to myself. "It's okay, we'll get them next time." Chiaki said. I sighed. No matter how many times she said that it's still not true. They are still not in jail where they belong. I looked out the window hoping to calm myself down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please leave a comment or kudos or both if you think it deserves it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime's P.O.V

It's exactly two weeks since I had failed to catch those criminals for the fifth time. I hadn't been put on many new cases since then, which was strange to me. Usually, my boss would put me on at least 20 cases a week. Maybe he's angry about me failing again. Honestly, I wouldn't blame him.

 I sighed as I continued walking to my boss's office. He had called me for something. I just hope he's not going to take me off the case. I knocked on his door. "Come in!" He said. I opened the door, he was sitting at his desk smiling like always.  "Hajime, it's good to see you! Come sit down!" Neagi said happily. I walked towards the chair across from his desk and sat down. "You called me." I said not wanting to start a conversation with him. There is work I could be doing. Neagi's smile faded a little. "Of course you always liked getting straight to the point didn't you?" Neagi asked probably trying to change the topic again. I just stared at him waiting for him to tell me why I was here. 

     Neagi cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, I called you here to talk about the assignment I gave you a few days ago. Once you came back from trying to catch The Despairs you seemed...." Neagi paused like he was looking for the right words. "Shaken up. At the time I didn't worry about it because it only makes sense to be disappointed about it but ever since then your work seems kinda sloppy." Neagi said looking concerned. 

    I looked at him surprised. Sloppy? I've never been told my work was sloppy before. Most of the time Neagi would praise me. "What exactly are you saying?" I asked him starting to feel slightly nervous. "Don't worry I'm not going to fire you or anything." He said probably noticing how nervous I was. I sighed in relief. "But I had a talk with Togami and Kirigiri and I thought I'd put you as a  guard for the bank for about a week or two."Naegi said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

    I looked at him for a second as I slowly processed what he said. Guard. Guard!? I got really angry. I stood up and the chair I was sitting on fell behind me I banged my fist on Neagi's desk which scared him a little. "A guard!? Why the hell would I be a guard!? I could be the best officer you have and your going to put me as a guard!" I yelled. Neagi looked at me surprised. "I-I thought It'd be better so you won't be as stressed." He said still surprised by my outburst. 

       "I am not stressed! I don't need to be a stupid guard! You have lots of other officers who could be guards! I am a police officer, and I am not wasting my time being a guard!" I yelled at him banging my fist on his desk again. "I'm sorry but you kinda have to. I-I mean I am your boss." Naegi said. He had a point. No matter what I said I still had to do it. I glared at him. After almost a minute of me trying to think of a rebuttal I turned around and left, slamming the door behind me. I sat down in my chair in my office and sighed trying to calm down. 

 

Nagito P.O.V

I looked at my phone, bored. We had nothing to do. Junko hasn't come up with and plan to steal anything so we all just wait around since we couldn't really have lives being criminals and all. I sighed playing some sort of running game I forgot the name of on my phone. As I was playing my game I heard someone banging on my door. It scared me enough to make me drop my phone on my face. I sat up my phone sliding to my lap. "It's open!" I said. looking at my door waiting for whoever that was to open the door. Junko opened the door smiling evilly like always. "Nagito! How's it going!?" She asked then hugged me. I sighed. "What do you want Junko?" I asked. Junko smiled and let go of me putting a crown on her head. "As your queen, I have chosen to have a meeting in half an hour and I have come to tell you this information!" She said her hands on her hips looking down on me. I looked up at her and sighed. "Fine, I'll be there." I said. She took off her crown and tried to look cute. Emphasis on the _ **tried**_. "Yay! I can't wait! See you then Komaeda Senpai!" She said and walked away. I picked up my phone and played games to pass the time.

  After about half an hour I heard loud trumpet playing like a queen had just entered her castle. Of course, this scared me and made me drop my phone on my face again. I growled, "I swear I'm going to kill that girl." I said to myself. I got up and put my phone in my pocket, then walked out my bedroom door to see Junko standing on the couch while Mikan and Mukuro bowed to her. I sighed and walked toward them. "Junko,  get your feet off the couch." I said and sat on the couch. 

  "How dare you talk to your queen like that!" Junko yelled, her boots probably getting mud on the cushion. I glared at her. "Do you plan on washing out stain?" I asked irritated. Junko looked at the two dirty footprints on the couch. "Oh." She got off the couch and took off her crown and looked really depressed. "Sorry Nagito. I'm just so useless." She said stroking her hair. I stayed quiet not wanting to fuel her fire. Mukuro stopped bowing and ran to Junko's side like always. "Junko your not useless your g-" Mukuro was interrupted by Junko kicking her leg making her fall down in pain. Junko glared at her. "I didn't ask for your opinion." Junko said. I sighed. "When is this meeting going to start exactly?" I asked. Junko looked at me.

    "Right let's get down to business!" She said. Mukuro got up with a slight limp and took her place by Junko. "The reason I have brought you all here is because I planned a new mission." Junko said. She put her glasses on and put her hair in a ponytail trying to look like a teacher. "What is it?" I asked not really interested. "We are going to rob a bank!" Junko said happily. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone and tried to beat my high score. Junko pointed to me. "And you and Mikan are going to do it." Junko said smirking. I kept looking at my phone. "We already did." I said. Junko just kept smirking. "Yes but this one is different." I paused my game and looked up at her. "You'll be going in disguise!" Junko said. I looked back down and unpaused my game. "That's Mukuro's job, not ours." I said.

     "I know that! That's why you two are doing it!" She said. She never makes any sense. Junko sighed and took my phone. "Mukuro get the projector." Junko said. Mukuro turned off the lights and got the projector from the closet and turned on some sort of video. I just sighed. "It's like when you play a video game and  you have a really strong character that's good at everything." The video had a two character's that looked a lot like Junko and Mukuro. Junko's character was on level 250 and Mukuro's character had level 200 showing the stats on the side. "And then you have the other characters that are kinda good at some things and pretty bad at other things." Then video had two other characters. 

     One looked like Me and the other looked like Mikan. Mikan was at level 50 and I was on 52 our stats also on the side but ours were much lower than Junko and Mukuro's. "Now would you keep using the characters that are really good or level up the ones that are kinda good?" She asked. "I'd keep using the good characters and leave the other ones alone to live their lives." I said glaring at her. She pouted. "Well I'm not like you and I want to level up all characters so at some point we can use the characters separately." Junko said. Me and MIkan's characters started level started to go up and our outfits started to change by the time we both reached 250 I was wearing a black jacket, a red and green striped shirt, black pants, a chain and an oven mitt. Mikan was just was just wearing a normal nurse outfit with some blood on it. "Do you understand now?" Junko asked. I sighed. "Basically this is training." I said. Junko threw off her glasses and tried to look cute again. "Yay! Good job Komada Senpai!" Junko said clapping for me. I glared at her and snatched my phone away from her. "I'm leaving." I said as I walked to my room. Junko smiled and waved. "Bye Bye Komeada Senpai! See you later!!" She said. I just closed the door and continued playing my game.


	3. Chapter 3

Third person P.O.V. (Despair Side.)  
  

Nagito was on his phone and continued playing Temple Run. He was still worried about having to go on a mission undercover. There was a knock on his door. "It's open," Komaeda said. Mikan walked in. "K-Komaeda, Mukuro is ready for us," Mikan said. Nagito turned off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He stood up and opened the door. "I'm sorry! I'm bothering you aren't I? I'm so sorry!" Mikan said and started crying. "No. It's fine I wasn't busy anyway." Nagito said and pat Mikan on the head making her stop crying a little. Nagito and Mikan walked to Mukuro's room. "Junko wants me to change both of you. She already has plans for the way you'll look so I don't need any of your ideas or suggestions." Mukuro said. Mukuro was always serious about anything Junko wanted her to do so they weren't surprised by her rudeness. "Who's going first?" Mukuro asked. Nagito looked at Mikan. "Do you want to go first?" Nagito asked. "O-Okay," Mikan said and sat on a chair as Mukuro started by trying to fit all of Mikan's hair in a wig cap. Nagito continued playing Temple Run to pass the time.

   Once Mikan was done she honestly looked like a completely different person. She had blond, short hair, and blue contacts.  Nagito didn't like his appearance that much but he really didn't want to change the way he looked too much either. Nagito and Mikan traded places, Nagito let Mikan play with his phone because she didn't have her own and he didn't want her to just sit there bored. Mukuro started with putting makeup on him to make him look less pale.She put a wig cap on his head then the wig and adjusted it. She gave him some different clothes to wear and said she was done. He walked back to Mikan. "W-Wow Nagito. Y-You look really different with red hair." Mikan said. "Was that a compliment?" Nagito asked. "I-It was meant to be. I-I'm sorry I-I failed to complement you!" Mikan said crying again. Nagito pats her head. "It okay Mikan. Thanks for the compliment." He said smiling which made her smile a little and stop crying. They both left and went to go see Junko and find out what they had to do. Nagito knocked on Junko's door. "Hey, Despair! We're done!" He said. Junko swung open the door hitting Mikan and making her fall on the floor in a strange position. "Come on! We don't have time for that!" Junko said holding up her bear that she named Monokuma as Nagito helped Mikan up.

Nagito helped her up. "You brats take forever if we don't start now you won't know what to do. And I ain't help you!" Junko said still holding Monokuma. Junko explained to them the normal things like what to do if something went wrong and a few new things since they were pretty much doing all of it alone.

  Junko had decided for them to go tomorrow to have more time to practice. Mikan had been practicing the entire day since she had to remember much more than Nagito does. Nagito was practicing for a few minutes till he said he knows what he needed to do and stopped. He played Temple Run to pass the rest time till he could go to sleep.

  The next day Nagito woke up to Junko hitting repeatedly with a pillow. "NAGITO!!!! IT'S GO TIME!!!!!" Junko said.  Nagito grabbed the pillow and hit Junko back making her fall on the floor. "You're finally awake! Mikan is waiting for you!" Junko said then got off the floor and got to dust off her skirt. Nagito looked at the time. "Why the hell are we robbing a bank at 5:00 am?" Nagito said while rubbing his eyes. "Oh, we aren't going to go yet! I just wanted to wake you up early!" Junko said smiling innocently. Nagito grabbed the pillow and hit Junko with it.  
  


Third person P.O.V. (Hope Side.)

Hajime woke up to his phone ringing annoyingly. He sighed and looked at it. It was Chiaki. Hajime sighed and answered the phone. "Hinata! Have you started the game I gave you yesterday?" Chiaki said before Hajime could even say hello. It took Hajime a few seconds to understand what she said. "What game?" Hajime said in-between a yawn. "The RPG!" Chiaki said slightly annoyed with Hajime. "Oh, no I haven't started it yet," Hajime said. "How could you have not played it yet!?" Chiaki said loudly into the phone. "I had a lot on my mind and didn't have enough time to start it," Hajime said running a hand through his hair. Chiaki sighed. "Fine, but as a penalty, you have to finish it by tomorrow," Chiaki said. "Fine. Chiaki aren't you supposed to be asleep right now? We have work tomorrow." Hajime said looking at the clock by his bed. Hajime doesn't even normally wake up till two hours from now. "I was going to sleep but I had 20 levels to finish so I just stayed up all night," Chiaki said and yawned. "Chiaki, as a cop it's not safe to be tired all the time," Hajime said pressing his fingers against his temple. "Don't worry. We'll both be at the same place so I'll sleep while you do everything else." Chiaki said. Sometimes Hajime wondered how she could even qualify as a cop. "Okay but please get some sleep," Hajime said. "Okay, Hinata," Chiaki said. They said there goodbyes and hung up Hajime sighed and set an extra alarm and laid back down trying to get as much sleep as he could before he has to wake up.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and haven't checked this in like a month so I apologize in advance for mistakes I just really wanted to get this chapter out.(finally.) I'll fix it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please give kudos or a comments or both.


End file.
